Through Time
by himepi
Summary: Nue wants to go back in time to 1879 in search of a sword ! meanwhile yohime(her spirit lives in the tree) realizes Nue's plan ! so she sends Rikou back in time to 1878 now he have one year to find the sword and train to control his ki but wait? who is the crimson haired man with the x shaped scar on his cheek ! family surprises and awkward moments , reunions and shocking secrets !


**things you should know :**

**1. !Rikou doesn't exist but a little of his personality does in Night!Rikou ! so Rikou sometimes losses confident and becomes more like Day!Rikou but not completely Day!Rikou's personality more like shugo chara kinda thing !**

**2. Night!Rikou's height is 148 cm and his weight is 45 kg!**

**3. i know very little about rurouni kenshin since it has been long since i last saw the anime i probably don't eve remember half of it !**

**4. don't expect romance ! **

**almost forgot ;p**

**Disclaimer : unfortunately i dont own NNM or RK im too lazy to look for the authors' name so that's it **

pitch black ! every where is pitch black he can see nothing not even his hands Rikou slightly panicked ! 'Rikou!' a familiar voice called him ! he turned looking around for the one who called him to his disappointment he couldn't find anything !'Rikou!' the voice called again and it seemed to carry more feeling with it 'sadness , eagerness, hankering, regret and longing' !

Rikou saw a figure it in the darkness !the more he focused the clearer it becomes ! still he couldn't see the features ! 'i'm sorry i let my guard down , i'm sorry i let YOU down and i'm sorry i wasn't always there for you . . . but i will make it up to you when we reunite that is it's a promise ' the voice said with confident ! Rikou's eyes shot wide as he recognized the figure 'o-. . .Otōsan?'

Rikou opened his eyes wide and took a deep breath ! 'a dream ?' he thought as sweat beads slide down his cheeks 'yah that must be it . . . nut it felt so . . so real ' he sighed deeply before standing up heading for the back way door ! a soft breeze caressed his cheeks ! he smiled softly as he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders when saw he sakura tree ! swiftly he was sitting on the branch leaning his back to the tree !

the pink sakura petals danced in the air as the wind carried them around in a soft breeze , the boy's crimson eyes stared at the bright moon! the wind Gently fondled his glistening silver hair !a soft sigh escaped his lips as he slowly closed his eyes ! his thoughts were crowded of the events of the last few weeks !

'Nue . . . it's almost 1 whole month now and there's no sign that's he's there , as if he never managed to come back to life the youkai's are letting their guard down ! that's not good , is that's what his planning ? to attack out of the blue ? no not possible he can take on whoever is on his way if he wanted ! what ever he is planning i have to stop him . . . we have to stop him '

he sighed deeply before he leaned his head on the sakura tree ! his lips curved into a small smile , he didn't know why but he always felt warm under this certain sakura tree it may sound crazy to other but . . . he felt like it was a part of his family ! he taunted at the thought of the tree being a youkai ! it's possible he thought !

his train of thought was cut by a an intense and loud sound ! he shot his eyes open and stared at the sky in confusion ' thunder?' he couldn't understand how the weather changed dramatically ! not too long ago the sky was clear , the moon shined brightly and the wind was softly caressing his cheeks ! but now the sky is overcrowded with livid clouds , the moon was nowhere insight and the wind was rougher !

he shivered as a frosty wet drop of water landed on his left cheek it was soon followed by numerous cold ones ! at first he didn't pay much attention to how cold the water drops were but he began feeling numb and paralyzed with coldness ! he forced his palm up to cover his face and quickly he stepped back just fast enough to avoid a sharp icy drop of water ! a medium sized cut was on Rikou's right cheek and another one was placed on his palm! not wasting another second he drew nenekirimaru and slit the sharp needle-like drops comming his way !

Rikou slowly retreated until he was almost out of the harm's way ! he sighed for the god knows how many times already before he rested his hand on the sakura tree ! a cozy sensation came upon him as he did so ! he stared at his hand before he pulled his hand to his chest as he stared in wonder at the bright dot in the tree where he rested his hand !

the spot moved dragging the light line behind it forming a line of light , Rikou watched as it was forming another lines ! Rikou's eyes widened when he realized it was the nura gumi's symbol ! when it finished forming the light increased blinding Rikou temporarily !

when Rikou regained his eye sight he was leaning against a sakura tree similar to that one he always sat on back home ! wait a second back home ? where is he now? he tuned his head to his right to see a pretty brown headed woman ! his heart beats quickened ! his heart felt warm and relieved ! 'strange . . . i feel that i know her my whole life . . . yet i am sure i never met her ! it's like she always was there with me but not at the same time ! aghh my head is aching it's driving me crazy ' his thought as well as his head ache were cut by a soft hand caressing his right cheek ! he felt a warm sensation in his heart his eyes softened as they became watery for an unknown reason !

"you look just like your grandfather Rikou-chan !" she said cheerfully Rikou's face was now a dark shade of red as his mind tried to adjust what she just said ! unlike most people he didn't think anything like'she knows jiji ?' or 'she knows how jiji used to look?' funnily his only thought were 'Ri-rikou-chan?' he didn't realize that he said it out loud until the woman laughed at him slightly before withdrawing her hand from his cheek !

"you'll have to get used to that ! I've always wanted to cal you that "she said as she giggled softly he just blinked at her "always?"he stuttered as he asked ! "yep alwaays~ ever since you were born I've been watching out for you !" she frowned when she saw Rikou's shocked face !

to prove it to you I'll tell you my favored moment of your childhood okay number *5* when were 5 months old you said your first word it was 'daddey ' and that effected Rihan dramatically he shed tears of happiness and refused to leave your side for almost a week ! that was truly cute !" she smiled as she remembered that day with a slight glint of sadness in her eyes ! but she soon brushed it off as she continued !

"and number *4* it was weeks after your first birthday your pacifier had a handle on the end and on occasion while you had the nipple in your mouth your mother puts the handle in her mouth and you'll smile into each other's eyes but that day while doing that, you took the pacifier out of your mouth and put it in your mother's Rihan was there too they laughed it off !" she sighed before she continued on before Rikou can say anything he was just stunned !

"oh and i remember number *3* when you discovered how bouncy and cushy the couch is you started standing and dropping yourself onto your back like you're falling on a trampoline ! you even called the couch the bouncy tummy " she gave a little giggle and continued afraid that Rikou might cut her off " and to number *2* when you were about four you had major trouble tying your shoes so your father tied your shoes for you and the look you gave him probably made like he just saved the earth your eyes were wide and cheeks pink you stared at Rihan and in sweet voice filled with awe you said "father . . . you're a genius" now to number *1* one da-" to her disappointing Rikou managed to find his voice as he cried "stop don't go there i don't wanna know i believe you ..."

"who are you ?" he asked her in a little shaken voice as his face was red at the thought if someone knowing things like that about him ! she looked at him sadly before closing her eyes !she took a sighed before she opened her eyes again a new emotion filled her eyes happiness and longing " i'm you're grandmother Rikou-chan !"she said lovingly ! Rikou's eyes were once again wide as he stared at young looking woman claiming to be his grandmother ! for once he didn't notice the nickname she gave him 'Rikou-chan' he just stared at her in shock then it turned into awe but longing soon replaced it his eyes were getting watery ! 'his grandmother ! his father's beloved mother ! his jiji's lovely wife ! princess yohime '

his grandmother apparently noticed as she came closer hugging him close ! he took a moment to adapt to the new facts ! a tear escaped his eye as his arms slowly began holding his grandmother closer ! he is truly happy he got to meet her ! and for once he is not ashamed that he cried in front someone ! in fact he was sure he would have cried even if the entire nura clan was here ! he was sure he had the right to ! he was sure they would join him ! for that they missed her greatly !

after sobbing into each other's shoulders their noses were redish and so was their ears there was a slight pinkish shade under their eyes! "that felt good , didn't it ?"she asked him gently he was still leaning on her he mumbled a yes before he hugged her closer ! she smiled gently before she caressed his hair softly ! "Rikou-chan do you know where you are ?" she asked him he let her go and sat back as this was getting more serious ! "inside the sakura tree i suppose !" he said calmly blushing a bit !

"that's right . . they do you know why i called you here ?" she asked him quietly he merely shook his head ! she sighed deeply "you know that Nue hadn't made a move yet and that he maybe planing an attack ..." she said looking at him she smiled when she saw his calm eyes " but that's not the case ! he is looking for something ! a sword that had lived for centuries " when she said that Rikou's eyes widened a little before narrowing "lived?" he asked and just as he thought ! "yes lived ! it has a really old spirit living inside it ! it's not a youkai but it's very strong ! it can be really evil as well ! Nue fears that the nura clan would get their hands on it because if we did then it's his end ! well not exactly his end i mean if you manged to tame the spirit inside it that is"

"but also myth says that he hates youkai ! but because seimi **(or semei wtever)** was an onmyouji he agreed to be wielded but as strong as Nue is now i'm not sure if the spirit will have a choice ! we're lucky for the time being Nue has no idea where is it exactly so he no is looking for a pearl with crimson color ! the pearl have the power to travel through time ! as you might have figured out he is planing to go where the sword was last seen ! " she finished her words and looked at her grandson again he was calmer than she thought but he still was twitching with discomfort and he was clearly a bit edgy !

"so . . . what's your plan baachan " he said his voice barely above a whisper ! she smiled with proud at both his calmness and the name he called her after all this is the first time anyone ever calls her like that so she mentally squealed with joy before smiling at her grandson !

"i have the power to open time portals i have no need for pearls ! . . . so the plan is i send you back in time one year before the last time the sword was seen so that you'll have the advantage to your side !"she explained before her eyes turned dead serious "however i'm sending you one year earlier for a reason other than that ! before you go to find the sword you'l have to learn how to conceal your youkai ki ! to prevent the spirit from attacking you at first sight in fact i would like if you avoid meeting him in the first place " she said seriously as she was worried over her only grandson !

"how do you suppose i find the sword without meeting the spirit inside it baachan ?"he asked in confusion and curiosity , she smiled at him before she sighed softly "the spirit is asleep inside the sword and no mere human can wake him up ! however when he senses fear he wakes up in an instant ! that's why i want you to learn how to control your ki " she explained and she knew what he was going to ask so she answered his unasked question !

"when i send you back a man who bears an x shaped scar on his cheek , a piercing eyes and crimson hair will cross path with you don't get clingy just act friendly he would eventually teach you how to master your ki in return he would need some help in the future and you will teach him something in return not only that he knows his way through the aki mountain where the sword is ! oh yah i forgot to tell you the sword is at the top of the aki mountain do you understand your mission ?"

Rikou sighed as he was trying to fully adjust his new mission ! he nodded as he said "yes ! i do" he smiled brightly at her knowing this is goodbye but deep inside he knew this isn't really good bye ! she returned the smile sadly ! light began filling the place ans as the things were getting blurrier he heard his grandmother's soft voice ringing in his head !

**"until next time ,Rikou-chan " **

'yah ,until next time baachan'

and with that as his last thought he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep !

**(lol just how many times did the characters sigh in this chapter ?)**

himepi : hope you like it ;p *yawn* im super sleepy !

Rikou : thank you for your hard work but . . . did you really have to do that ?

himepi : ehh? do what? *knows exactly what he's talking about but wants to tease him*

Rikou : well. . . you know m-me c-crying and the embarrassing childhood memories ! they're p-private y-you k-know *blushes and looks away*

himepi : yah sorry bout dat but you were just too cute *smiles brightly*

Rikou :w-what ever ! tch girls *turns his back on us and walks away *

himepi : of you don't come back here i'll reveal my most favored memory of your childhood number *1* ! *smirks*

Rikou : wa-wwait wait ! ehm ehm hope you enjoyed the chapter subscribe and review if you may ! *smile innocently*

**himepi : im not sure when will i update since i need to gather info about rurouni kenshin it would be really helpful if you give me a summary about the whole anime ! anything could help (what happens with kenshin while training hiko / how he turned to battosai / dates and year of all the important events !/ maybe tips of how to write his dialogues his way of speaking and abilities anything you know about him ...etc ) **


End file.
